Afterglow
by Eliziane
Summary: Parece nome de uma espiã internacional, mas é apenas uma fic romântica. Confira.


**Título:** Afterglow

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX.

**Sinopse:** Parece nome de uma espiã internacional, mas é apenas uma fic romântica. Confira.

**Miami Beach, 06:45 pm**

Estava frio. Um vento suave erguia mansamente a espuma que se acumulava na areia depois das ondas. O céu em matrizes alaranjadas se despedia do sol que preguiçosamente derreava seus últimos raios sobre a face meio pálida do extremo leste.

Scully se abrigou melhor dentro do casaco bege longo, enfiando as mãos nos grandes bolsos e pensando no que Mulder tinha em mente quando a convidou para aquele encontro ao pôr do sol.

Nada de especial se passava pela sua cabeça, além da curiosa pergunta acima. Ela meditava sobre a rotação incessante da terra. _Na idéia ilusória de uma criança que via a linha do horizonte e se perguntava o que havia do outro lado._ Sorriu de si mesma porque até mesmo um simples devaneio soava como uma explicação científica.

O mais interessante era que os agentes não estavam trabalhando em nenhum caso urgente. Aliás, fazia dias que ela não via Mulder. Sabia de passagem que ele tirara uma semana de folga obrigatória ou perderia o bônus da férias vencida há quase dois anos. Quando recebera um e-mail marcando o encontro exatamente ali, em Miami a duas horas de vôo de Washington, quase não acreditara em tamanha ousadia. _Teria que ser de fato algo importante para justificar as despesas de avião e aluguel de carro bancadas pelos cofres do Bureou._

Olhando o ritmo incessante do mar quase que num balé perfeitamente sincronizado, Scully lembrou com saudade do seu pai. Das vezes em que se aventurara com ele para aprender os segredos que tão poucos conheciam. Suspirou nostálgica achando que o convite de Mulder só a fazia mergulhar em lembranças do passado. Perdera as contas de quanto tempo não via o mar em toda sua extensão e beleza. Naquele momento ele parecia revolto, com ondas grandes e da cor de areia. Olhando um pouco mais para a esquerda era possível ver a silhueta diminuta de um navio que quase não se movia ou se movia, parecia imperceptível. _Até que alguém provasse que ele não estava afundando, talvez._

Scully riu de lado do pensamento tolo de criança que ocupou-lhe a mente. Começou a andar em linha reta lentamente com a cabeça baixa.

Agora que estava caminhando, podia sentir a brisa fria acariciando-lhe as faces serenas. Uma praia deserta no final do outono a pelo menos nove graus positivos não era bem um programa espetacular, mas ajudava a relaxar a mente depois de uma semana conturbada na capital sem a presença constante de Mulder. Tinha que admitir que sentira falta dele. De sua energia, perseverança e até de suas piadinhas fora de hora. _Era como uma mobília antiga que saía da sala para o conserto..._ Scully riu de novo refletindo que Mulder a mataria se soubesse de sua comparação idiota.

Agora estava tão absorta no som ritmico das ondas e no gralhar das gaivotas bicando as algas que nem se deu conta de um homem parado a uma distância segura mais adiante olhando em sua direção. Só percebeu quando ergueu a cabeça e o vento levou seu cabelo para frente dos olhos.

Usando um sobretudo negro, paletó azul-escuro e camisa interna branca, Mulder fez um gesto com a cabeça como que chamando-a.

Scully não esperou que o seu coração fosse bater mais depressa quando o viu ali parecendo uma visão surrealista de um quadro em preto e branco. O cabelo dele também agitava com o vento e parecia maior desde a última vez em que o vira. _Faziam dias? Uma semana? Centenas de horas ou milhares de minutos?_

Tentou não parecer ansiosa demais e retomou sua caminhada com um pouco mais de vigor pela areia fofa que ficara marcada por seus saltos tamanho trinta e sete. Controlou também o timbre da voz para parecer casual ao dizer:

-Imaginava quanto tempo mais eu iria esperar... Se até o pôr-do-sol seguinte ou amanhecer. Com um pouco mais de sorte não apanho um resfriado. Mulder, que houve? Está bem?

-Olá Scully. – retrucou ameno.

-Olá... Saudações... Como vai?

Agora sorrindo do sarcasmo dela, Mulder conseguiu amenizar a saudade que sentira. Nada como a voz melodiosa de Dana Scully para trazê-lo de volta à vida.

-Desmanche essa ruga da expressão. Não temos nenhum caso paranormal, nenhum dragão marinho vai emergir destas ondas e nenhum fenômeno excepcional aconteceu na sua ausência.

-Certo. Desisto... – retrucou balançando o corpo ao mesmo tempo em que abanava as mãos dentro dos bolsos. – Qual é a urgência desta vez? Um encontro ao pôr-do-sol de Miami com atraso de... Vejamos... Meia hora?...

-Não estou atrasado. Você chegou cedo demais. Pontualidade britânica! – se defendeu mostrando o relógio para ela.

-Oh, certo. Estou adiantada. Deve ter sido a curiosidade. Talvez porque tentei evitar as perguntas de um certo diretor-assistente Skinner que ficou inconformado com minha "fuga" repentina. Além o mais, acho que terei de pagar a passagem e o aluguel do carro com meu mísero ordenado porque não tenho justificativas para esta... hãn... "fuga"...

Finalmente Mulder se moveu para chegar mais perto dela e passou o braço em torno de sua cintura fazendo-a arregalar os olhos de espanto.

-... Mulder...

-Ali. À sua esquerda... Observe bem. – fazendo-a se voltar para o mar, apontou para a silhueta acizentada da lua cheia despontando na linha do horizonte.

Scully entreabriu os lábios sem conseguir dizer nada. Prendeu o fôlego e ficou olhando o espetáculo milagroso da natureza. O sol já se punha em sentido oposto enquanto a lua majestosa e opaca se precipitava vencendo as nuvens carregadas que tentavam encobri-la.

-Não é a coisa mais linda do mundo, Scully?

Quando ele falou, Scully tirou os olhos do céu e olhou para seu rosto. Mulder sentiu seu olhar e devolveu puxando-a mais para perto do corpo. Ainda com as duas mãos nos bolsos, Scully engoliu em seco encantada.

-Descobri que hoje ela está em plena fase cheia. Exatamente agora... às seis e cinquenta e um. O mais interessante vai acontecer já.

-O que, Mulder?

Os olhos cor de avelã dele se voltaram para o rosto angelical dela. Scully não teve tempo de disfarçar que estava mais interessada em olhá-lo do que outra coisa.

-É um Eclipse Lunar Penumbral Total. Todos os anos acontecem em média dois eclipses lunares e dois eclipses solares. Só que este é bem especial porque estarão alinhados os corpos celestes mais próximos da nossa galáxia; Sol, Terra e Lua. Quando o sol se põe neste extremo, a terra se alinha com ele, causando um efeito de anti-reflexo que por sua vez passa para a lua deixando-a avermelhada em sua fase penumbral total. Poucos observadores notam a diferença.

-Mas você notou. – Scully replicou em voz sumida – E quis dividir comigo. Estou tocada.

-Ninguém mais seria louco o suficiente para fazer um vôo de suas horas até aqui só por causa de um fenômeno da natureza. – retrucou em tom de choça.

Scully também sorriu cerrando preguiçosamente as pestanas. Mulder continuava a ampará-la perto do corpo quente até que aos poucos ela recostou a cabeça no seu peito e suspirou lânguida.

Juntos, permaneceram um longo tempo em silêncio observando o fenômeno natural. Quando a lua alcançou a fase total quase uma hora depois, os dois estavam sentados na areia no escuro olhando para o céu como se mais nada importasse.

-Mulder...

-O que?

-Olhando para a lua assim tão perto, você acha mesmo que existiu vida nela algum dia?

-Não por muito tempo. Creio que a lua é um fragmento da terra quando sofreu a tal explosão fatal que originou o Universo.

-Uh! Agora está falando como um cientista! – brincou sorridente.

-Só estou tentando agradar você. – devolveu olhando-a de um jeito tão profundo que a arrepiou – Está com frio? Quer ir embora agora?

-Mas nem acabou ainda!...

-Então espere aqui.

-Onde vai?

Mulder se ergueu fazendo um gesto.

-Mulder...

Ele caminhou na direção da estrada. Foi até o carro estacionado perto do carro dela, no que demorou alguns minutos para voltar com as mãos ocupadas.

Scully esperava educadamente como uma boa garota. Chegou a rir incrédula quando ele a aconchegou num felpudo cobertor depois sentou oferecendo uma caneca quente de chocolate.

-Cuidado com os lábios, está quente mesmo!

-Não acredito que você pensou em tudo!... – replicou aceitando a bebida fumegante.

-Agora estou tentando ser romântico. Às vezes penso que não levo jeito com as garotas.

-Mentira!...

Ele se movia com desenvoltura. Sentou perto dela com a outra caneca na mão. Apoiou a garrafa térmica na areia e deixou escapar um suspiro onde a fumaça saiu de sua respiração com o esforço.

-Sabe Scully... às vezes eu queria que nossas férias coincidissem para podermos gozá-las juntos em algum lugar. Não é justo um sair e deixar o outro se afundando em trabalho.

-Por isso planejou tudo antecipadamente? – ela bebericava e soprava a caneca sem conseguir engolir o líquido quente.

-O que a faz pensar que eu planejei isso? – tentando não demonstrar rubor ele se remexeu inquieto.

-Conheço você de olhos fechados.

-Ah, devo ser um labirinto de mistérios ocultos! Você conseguiu me decifrar em sete anos...!

-Bobo!

Com a atenção voltada para o céu, Scully afinal deu o primeiro gole na caneca e fechou os olhos de prazer com um gemidinho delicioso.

-Aqueceu?

-Você consegue me aquecer de várias maneiras, Mulder. – confessou num sussurro tão íntimo que ele pensou não ter ouvido aquilo.

Mulder parou esperando que algo mais saísse da boca dela. Enterrou os calcanhares na areia fofa enquanto Scully tentava outro gole com as bochechas visivelmente vermelhas de vergonha e um olhar tímido de soslaio na direção dele.

-Er... Sentimos sua falta estes dias... O Skinner e eu...!

-Dana...

-Sim?

-Lembra de quando eu te beijei no reveillon?

Ela desistiu de tomar o chocolate. Seu movimento de repousar a caneca na areia foi lento, como se precisasse de toda sua força para fazê-lo. Ficou alguns segundos fitando o chão em tempo de ver uma maria-farinha passar apressada para o abrigo debaixo das algas mais adiante. Sabia que precisava devolver-lhe a pergunta, então, como de costume, discursou em tom falsamente tranquilo:

-A... Aquilo foi... Foi uma coisa que não devíamos discutir porque somos adultos, somos parceiros... e sobretudo... amigos...

-Eu não imagino a minha vida sem você, Scully.

-Mulder... O que...

-Chegue mais para lá. – demonstrando total segurança, ele entrou dentro do cobertor dela e a envolveu com a maior intimidade pela cintura.

-Mulder...

-O que foi? Não posso tocar em você assim? – desafiou olhando-a bem de perto. Tão perto que quase podia beijá-la.

_Trêmula, parcialmente desorientada, enfraquecida pelo contato dele._ Assim estava ela ao ouvi-lo completar seu raciocínio antes que alguma força incomum o impedisse.

-Eu devia ter implorado para você ficar comigo naquele dia. Sei que estava ferido e ao mesmo tempo afobado com a solução daquele caso, mas desde então venho pensando em nós dois como um casal. Nos damos tão bem. Funcionamos como nenhuma outra dupla conseguiu. Será que não é nosso destino ficarmos juntos? Ou será que temos que ser como o sol e a lua que se vêem apenas duas vezes por ano?

Ela não conseguiu articular mais do que um gemido. Inconscientemente seus lábios rubros entreabertos convidavam Mulder para algo mais do que um simples beijo de amigos.

-Eu não conseguiria mais viver assim, Dana. Olhando para você todos os dias, passando por você sem me permitir um carinho. O que sente por mim?

-Mulder, eu...

-Não, não reponda. Eu sei exatamente o que sente. Quando estive afetado por aquela nave que caiu na Costa do Marfim e pude ouvir você, mesmo quando não falava comigo... Então é verdade, não é? Todos esses anos você sempre...! E eu nunca!... Deus, como pude ser tão tolo? Até quando você esconderia? Por que eu nunca notei nos seus olhos? Seus olhos são o espelho da sua alma e eles falam por você... Falam comigo... Aqui dentro do meu peito eu posso sentir, Dana... Você é tudo o que me resta depois de Samantha, papai, mamãe...

-Mulder.

-Fique comigo.

-Oh, Mulder...

-Fique comigo, por favor! Não só esta noite. Não quero você só por uma noite, sabe disso. Você sim, sempre soube.

Scully olhava para ele daquele jeito espantado que a fazia tão diferente das outras mulheres. Mulder temeu estar falando bobagens, assustando-a com sua declaração de uma forma tão aberta como jamais se viu antes. Logo ele que nunca demonstrava sentimentos com tanta facilidade, parecia um menino ao segurar suas mãos pequeninas entre as dele à espera de uma reação positiva.

Ela deve ter sentido toda sua vida passando como num filme diante dos olhos numa simples fração de segundos_. Todas suas escolhas, decisões, desilusões, sonhos, esperanças..._ Tudo aquilo sendo posto em xeque depois de sete anos e meio de completa abstinência por causa de um homem simplesmente. Por causa "dele", que era sua única razão de querer seguir adiante naquela meia vida em que atualmente se encontrava.

Uma brisa mais fria soprou vinda do mar. Estranhas nuvens negras tentavam encobrir a lua que já alcançava seu tamanho natural aos olhos nus de ambos. Mulder ergueu o dedo e delicadamente afastou uma mecha de cabelo do olho dela ainda esperando.

Scully levantou os olhos limpando a voz decidida a falar. Tremeu, ignorou a própria rouquidão, mas disse exatamente o que ele esperava ouvir:

-Sim!... Eu sempre soube. Desde que vi você... Desde que concordei em trabalharmos juntos. Em nenhum momento pensei em voltar atrás simplesmente porque eu não conseguiria. Todos pensam que eu me divirto em contradizer suas idéias, mas eu só faço isso para protegê-lo porque...

Mulder alisou suavemente sua face fria com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

-... por nós dois!

Os lábios doces dela ainda tinham sabor de chocolate. Suavemente, como se sentisse medo de machucá-la, Mulder a beijou. À princípio com todo zelo e cuidado, mas à medida que ela ia cedendo, ele foi se tornando intenso, menos cauteloso até parecer desesperado.

Abraçaram-se sob o cobertor. Seus corpos instintivamente se buscavam enquanto uma lua em tom vermelho-opaco parecia querer cair sobre os dois. A única testemunha daquele amor que por vezes aparentava ser impossível de acontecer, mas que florescia como uma semente adormecida depois do longo inverno.

Um mixto de insensatez e delírio levou Mulder a querer terminar aquele encontro da forma mais selvagem que o ser humano conhecia; fazendo amor. Mas quem estava por baixo dele era ela: Dana Scully. Uma mulher que merecia muito mais que as estrelas ou o céu em noite de lua cheia. Ela merecia sonhar, dormir e acordar segura nos seus braços no lugar mais confortável do mundo. Era para lá que ele a levaria se concordasse.

Olharam-se ofegantes depois do beijo. Mulder afagou o cabelo sedoso dela espalhado na areia branca. Mais adiante a luz incandescente dos faróis do carro dele denunciaram que era noite completa. Na metade do céu, a lua majestosa começava a voltar para sua cor natural.

-Temos muito que falar. – Mulder sussurrou emocionado –Tenho tantas coisas para falar. Coisas que nunca tive coragem de dizer. Quanto tempo tem para mim?

-Muito mais do que um eclipse, posso jurar.

O lábio atraente dele arqueou num sorriso de satisfação. Como se esperasse por outro beijo, Scully se manteve imóvel olhando nos olhos dele apaixonada. Seu rosto conseguia atingir expressões muitas significativas quando ela permitia. Ele sorriu encantado diante da ternura que vislumbrava nela agora.

-Você teria vindo por nada, não teria?

-Sabe que sim.

Rendendo-se ao desejo de provar mais uma vez a doçura do seu beijo, Mulder a esmagou na areia macia com os músculos se manifestando sob o tecido do paletó. Ele era pesado e viril. Não quis parecer muito ousado demonstrando o quanto estava excitado, por isso se limitou em beijá-la nas faces, nos olhos e nos lábios delicadamente.

-Parece que acabou... – Scully sussurrou de olhos cerrados.

-O que?

-O eclipse.

Olhando por cima do ombro ele constatou a verdade. Só então se deu conta da hora e dos perigos que um casal corria em plena praia deserta. Ainda mais com todo aquele frio.

-Eu acompanho você. Vamos...

Sem se importar de perguntar para onde iam, ela imediatamente aceitou a ajuda dele para se levantar. _Todo seu corpo estava dormente, os joelhos ainda enfraquecidos depois do contato voraz com ele._

Tentando parecer firme, Scully bateu a areia do casaco, do cabelo deixando-o apanhar o cobertor, a garrafa térmica e as canecas. _Sentia-se como uma adolescente que fugia de casa para namorar escondido._ Diante deste pensamento, um novo sorriso se desenhou em sua boca carnuda fazendo Mulder olhá-la com curiosidade.

-Que foi?

-Você disse duas vezes por ano?

-De acordo com os cientistas, sim. Por que?

-Eu queria poder fazer isso mais vezes.

Sem conseguir ficar indiferente à sua meiguice, Mulder a aconchegou num abraço protetor enquanto a conduzia para o calor do carro na estrada acima.

-Faremos sim. Apesar de não parecer, isso é apenas o começo para nós, Scully. Pode crer!

Fim.


End file.
